


I hope you’re happy

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is not a good guy, Other, Patton Angst, Unsympathetic Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Based off a dialogue prompt I found on Pinterest





	I hope you’re happy

“Are you happy, Logan? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?”

Virgil was aware of how loud he was, but it was out of anger than panic.

Because Roman had came back from the Imagination holding a box, and inside that box was Patton.

A crying, broken moral side. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, please just let me out Logan, let me out let me out let me out let me out!”

Virgil had taken his boyfriend out the box and held him until he was calm.

“I’m gonna talk to Logan, you take care of him,” the anxious side had told Roman.

Now here he was, having left his two boyfriends to confront the logical side who had started all this mess.

“Virgil, emotions are a rather complex matter and we simply don’t have time to deal with such nonsense sometimes. So I put Patton in that box for long amounts of time so he will not cause any more trouble.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“I assure you, I am not.”

Virgil was so frustrated, at how Logan could make such a stupid decision just because he thought feelings were illogical.

“Just because you don’t understand feelings, it doesn’t mean you can mess with Patton’s, or any of ours. That is the last time you’re putting him in that box, or next time we’ll put you in a box.”

Virgil stormed out of the room, taking a few seconds to calm down before going downstairs where Roman had prepared a blanket fort decked with pillows and cushions and fairy lights as a way to make Patton feel better.

Looking inside, he saw Roman snuggled into Patton’s side.

“Room for one more?” the anxious side asked.

The moral side instantly made grabby hands until Virgil settled in on his other side.

“I’m sorry we didn’t know what he was doing to you sooner, puffball,” Roman said.

“It’s not your fault, it hadn’t happened in years. I just feel bad for making both of you worry,” Patton replied softly.

“Hey, we love you. Of course we’re gonna worry about you, but you’re okay now,” Virgil said, instantly snuggling in closer.

“Just rest, dear heart. You’re safe with us.”

Logan was still a huge problem that could be dealt with at a later time but until then, there was no other place Roman and Virgil would rather be than with their boyfriend.


End file.
